Preguntas por Uchihita-chan
by uchihita1427
Summary: ¿alguna vez has tenido esa gran curiosidad sobre saber algo referente a los personajes de Naruto? ¡pues no sigas matándote por buscar respuestas! pregúntamelos por review aquí! en Preguntas por Uchihita-chan, porque todos nos hemos preguntado algo sobre ellos y nunca damos con la respuesta correcta ¡solo pregúntame! y yo haré una entrevista especial a este alocado elenco de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

se escuchan murmuras en una habitación sin luces… hasta que estas se encienden dejando a más de uno encandilado

-es lo que todos esperaban… -decía una voz gruesa detrás de un telón fucsia

-etto… ¿Por qué fucsia y no rojo? –dijo una voz de adolecente prematura –o naranja

-porque me gusta el fucsia así que tu cállate –dijo la voz ahora mucho más chillona –como sea… ¡este es el primer programa de entrevistas de Naruto Shippuden! –dijo emocionada

-pero ay muchos fic's de entrevistas sobre Naruto –dijo la misma voz

-pero es el primero hecho por mi… -de pronto el telón fucsia baja y salen detrás del dos personas la primera tenía el cabello largo muy largo marrón oscuro con dos pequeñas colitas color fucsia, unas graciosas orejitas de neko acompañada de unos bigotes, ojos color marrón oscuro de piel morena vestida con un suéter negro con una nubecita fucsia como akatsuki y la otra estaba detrás una computadora recibiendo los mil (cofningunocof) review de preguntas de cabello ondulado oscuro con dos colas cortitas naranjas

-hola soy Uchihita como están gente preciosa y apapachable –suenan grillos en donde debería de estar el publico –claro… bueno esto se llama "Preguntas por Uchihita-chan" si ya se muy poca originalidad siendo yo uchihita, pero ya saben estamos en crisis y no teníamos dinero para comprar otro nombre –dijo tristemente –pero con sus donaciones de preguntas están aportando una barra de chocolate para esta gran causa, no dejen que la gente (yo) se quede sin chocolate –dijo sentándose en un cómodo sillón negro –bueno ya saben una pregunta por medio de reviews no cuesta nada, es permitido preguntar sobre cualquier personaje de Naruto Shippuden, cualquier pregunta hagan la no pierden nada eehm ¿Qué más? ¡a si! Como es de esperarse ya que aun no hay preguntas no puedo hacer el programa por lo tanto el siguiente capítulo será más largo (obviamente) no se arrepentirán ttebane.

_/ Preguntas por Uchihita-chan son patrocinadas por shampoo Dei-chan… para tener cabellos rubios y sedosos use Shampoo Dei-chan… disponible en todos los departamentos de Kakuzus'corporeider /_


	2. Chapter 2

Vuelve a aparecer un telón fucsia la canción _"supermasive black hole" _

-¡te dijimos que nuestras canciones de Naruto, no de Twillight! –la gritaron enojadas las dos personas detrás del telón mientras se quitaba la música, hubo un gran silencio hasta que comenzó _"distance"_ –mejor.

El telón cae y aparecen las dos personas que hablaban, una morena de cabello largo con las colitas fucsia con un sueter que le quedaba inmenso (al estilo de 3 de los chicos del barrio xD) negro con la nube de akatsuki y la otra de cabello corto con las puntas moradas con un vestido en el cual se ajustaba al pecho y se denotaba el gran bulto en su barriguita

-aquí yo Uchihita –dijo la de colitas mientras en una pantalla gigante detrás de ellas decía /aplausos/ y el "publico" aplaudía –por otro lado tía y bebe-chan –dijo señalando a la embarazada quien realizo un gracioso bailecito con su barriga –y por allá recibiendo nuestro correo esta urbi-chan –dijo mientras la nombrada gritaba

-¡estoy enferma! –dijo lloriqueando al estilo anime

-pobre, unos 7 segundos de silencio… -dijo tristemente Uchihita-chan

7 segundos después…

-bueeeno no tenemos todo Fanfiction así que comenzaremos con la primera pregunta que es para… -tamborileo por efectos especiales –Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari y Karin por favor suban –dijo y en ese momento aparece humo (también de efectos especiales) y de una plataforma del piso salen las nombradas

-… y eso es lo que paso después de mi última aparición –dijo Karin terminando de relatar su anécdota

-así que por eso es que paso "aquello" –dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-sep –dijo neutral luego miro al público -¿Qué ya nos toca? –todos asintieron

-bien tomen asiento –dijo Uchihita mientras estás se acomodaban en unos sillones negros –ok pregunta de dia-chan: descríbanme a su chico en tanto cuerpo como personalidad –termino de leer y miro a las chicas

-mi chico ideal debe de ser fuerte, pero no musculo sin cerebro, mmm romántico, dulce y atento, muy inteligente cabello negro liso, guapísimo, ojos… -dijo Sakura numerando con los dedos pero Ino la detuvo

-frente, creo que eso es soñar demasiado –dijo mirando a Sakura quien murmuro un "maldita cerda se puede soñar" -yo por mi parte soy feliz con un chico que le gusten las flores, los paseos, que sea rebelde y muy divertido –termino con una sonrisa

-i-Ino-chan esa persona… seria como Kiba-kun –dijo tímidamente Hinata a lo que Ino miro a otro lado sonrojada –para mi seria... A-alguien en quien pudiera depositar toda mi confianza que s-sea capaz de todo por las personas que ama y q-que siempre me demuestre cuanto me ama -dijo con un lindo sonrojo a lo que en la gran pantalla salió escrito "aaaawww"

_-que linda datte… -_se escuchó un susurro debajo del suelo

-_cállate se supone que aún no entramos _–dijo una voz más gruesa y fría luego se escuchó un golpe y luego todo se colocó en silencio

-claro… -dijo Uchihita desconfiada –bueno, es el turno de responder, a la loca de Tenten Yeah –dijo con una mala rima al estilo Killer Bee

Tenten parte a llorar desconsoladamente mientras es consolada por las chicas

-esta aun un poco dolida por la muerte de Neji –dijo Temari sabiamente

-pero este es un fic en el que todos nuestros locos ideales son realidad así que… ¡Traigan a Neji! –dijo Uchihita montándose en un sofá apuntando al lugar de donde habían salido las chicas (desde la plataforma)

En ese momento una luz entre amarilla y blanca alumbra la entrada de la plataforma sale de nuevo el humo de efectos especiales y empieza alguien a emerger dramáticamente desde el suelo mientras de fondo sale la canción de "aaaleluya aaaleluya" y en la gran pantalla aparecen nubes y un cielo azul

-¡te dije que volvería Lee! –Dijo Neji gritando a alguien debajo de la plataforma luego levanto la vista –soy Neji Hyuga –dijo volviendo a ser el frio-genio-Hyuga

-¡Neji estas vivo! –dijo Tenten abalanzándose a abrazarlo dándole un casto beso que fue aumentando conforme el tiempo hasta que…

-búsquense un motel –grito Ino mirando la escena mientras tía le tapaba los ojos a Uchihita

-no, no, no ya están cómodos –dijo tía tranquilamente, todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza –bueno ya que… -dijo dándole a una palanca en la pared que hizo abrir la plataforma del piso cayendo Neji y Tenten a-quien-sabe-donde –bien continúen sigues tu Karin con la descripción del chico

-bien, creo que debe de soportarme y aceptarme como soy –dijo acomodándose las gafas

-morirás soltera fosforito –dijeron Sakura e Ino dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-cállense pelo de chicle e intento de rubia –dijo de mala manera

-sigues Temari antes de que ellas se maten en medio del programa –dijo Uchihita sentándose en el piso jugando con una bola de lana

-mi chico debería de ser… Shikamaru Nara –dijo segura cruzándose de brazos

-pero deberías de descri… -no termino la frase

-Shikamaru Nara dije –dijo Temari amenazadoramente

-y yo te digo que debe de ser una descripción –dijo Uchihita subiéndose a la mesa pasa mirar mejor a Temari (ok que conste no soy enana… no tanto xD)

-dije… que… ¡Shikamaru Nara! –dijo mandando a volar a Uchihita con su gran abanico, la pobre quedo pegada a la pantalla gigante rompiéndola en el proceso

-bueno… siguiente pregunta ¿Porque no se rinden y se enamoran de otros? –dijo tía

-Kiba se está enamorando de mí no se preocupen –dijo Ino orgullosa –además Sai tampoco es nada feo –dijo colocando sus manos en la barbilla

-sin comentarios –dijo Sakura mirando a otro lugar

-tengo la… esperanza en que Naruto-kun corresponderá a… mis sentimientos… cuando pueda decírselos –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en cantadora

-bueno ya que Sasuke intento (casi logra) matarme, yo me rendí así… -todos la miraron recordando la escena de odio/amor hacia el retrato de Sasuke en la celda de konoha –si me miran así por la foto cállense –dijo malhumorada

-ese problemático de mierda ya se va a enterar quien es Temari –dijo la nombrada moviendo un puño en alto

-y la pregunta siguiente no están cansadas de que les digan molestias creo que sabemos que solo se refiere a alguien –dijo tía, a lo que todos miraron inmediatamente a la Haruno y por si fuera poco en la pantalla (o lo que se podía ver en ella) aparecía una flecha gigante apuntando a la susodicha

-bueno, ok lo soportaba cuando era una fangirl de Sasuke, pero eso está en el pasado yo no estoy enamorada de el ni nada –dijo seria

…

Todo el estudio intentaba aguantar una sonrisa de "¿enserio?" que se escondía por sus bocas

-jajaja –Ino no pudo contenerla –entonces explica el material que está en tu notebook –dijo riéndose en el proceso

-¿a qué te refieres? –dijo un poco nerviosa

-a esto –dijo Uchihita con unas muletas dándole a un botón y en lo poco que quedaba de pantalla se veían las mil y un carpetas con distintos nombres los cuales Uchihita empezó a leer –fic's sasusaku, imágenes de sasusaku, videos de sasusaku, lemmons de sasusaku, lemmons de sasusaku 2, fotos de Sasuke-kun en ropa interior, chat con Sasuke-kun… -no continuo leyendo porque Sakura tomo a Uchihita y la lanzo de nuevo a la pantalla

-y mientras Uchihita vuelve –dijo tía apareciendo frente a todos –vamos a unos cortes comerciales

…

_-Los personajes que deberían de estar muertos, y que aparecen en este programa son gracias a Tobirama-senpai quien amablemente me enseño el Edo-tensei _

_-mocosa del demonio, robaste mis pergaminos y obligaste a Orochimaru a enseñártelo mejor _

_-cállese Tobirama-sama que todos hemos utilizado su jutsu mas que usted. Para aclarar en estos comerciales pondré ciertos anuncios y ridiculeces que se me ocurran. Y recuerden otra cosa… en este momento alguien te está mirando =D._

…

-bien volvimos –dijo tía trayendo a Uchihita en una silla de ruedas con un yeso en el brazo y uno en la cabeza aun así quien sabe cómo sobresalían sus orejas de neko y su colita tenía una curita –ya arreglamos la pantalla –al ver la pantalla esta estaba tratando de mantenerse junta con una cinta adhesiva gris

-bien como sea siguiente pregunta –dijo Uchihita levantándose de golpe mientras urbi-chan decía por un micrófono

-siguiente pregunta por DULCECITO311 para Naruto ¿acaso no te enfermas por comer tanto ramen? Digo está bien que te guste, pero no es demasiado a todas horas del día, 7 días a la semana, los 365 días del año

Aparece Naruto emergiendo también del suelo con un chichón en la cabeza

-¿Qué onda con el chichón? –dijo Uchihita con una gota en la cabeza

-fue el teme –dijo el rubio sentándose en el sillón –y sobre la pregunta, al ser el ramen mi única o más común comida mi organismo se a acostumbrado a el dattebayo, claro que esto provoca que valla al baño desesperadamente como también lo hace la leche vencida –dijo sabiamente –además el ramen es tan delicioso dattebayo, en especial el de Ichiraku hecho por el viejo Teuchi y Ayame-chan –dijo sacando un ramen instantáneo –y como estoy de misión siempre llevo conmigo un ramen instantáneo dattebayo, disponibles en todas las tiendas Kakuzu's

-¿Por qué patrocinas ramen en nuestro programa? –dijo Uchihita apareciendo sobándose su colita

-¿Cómo crees que consigo los cupones de Ichiraku? –dijo en un susurro mostrando el ramen a la pantalla

-claro como sea la siguiente pregunta es para Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake –grito de todo el publico

Sale Kakashi normal y Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos mientras pateaba a Naruto para que callera de la plataforma

-bien Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei –dijo Uchihita mirando amenazadoramente a Sasuke -¿Qué gel o que usas para mantener ese peinado de cola de gallina?

-bien debo admitir que a veces toma tiempo que quede así… pero tengo que hacerlo ya que Kishimoto quería que quedara bien con la imagen de chico arrogante-vengador-orgulloso-sexy, supongo que solo se necesita un poco de fijador, un peine y unas muy habilidosas manos –dijo Sasuke respondiendo por Kakashi y por el

-lo mismo –dijo Kakashi señalándolo

-bien Sasuke vete –dijo Uchihita seria

-¿de aquí a cuando tratas a Sasuke así? –dijo tía confundida

-¡mato a Itachi-senpai! –dijo Uchihita a punto de llorar

-era mi hermano, ¿crees que fue fácil saber que todo lo hizo para protegerme? –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mirando a la pequeña

-¿y cómo agradeces eso? ¿Queriendo destruir konoha? –dijo también con el ceño fruncido todos miraban el debate entre ambos

-tsk. Solo espera –dijo Sasuke muy seguro

-Uchiha bastardo

-niñita del demonio

-me alaga viniendo de quien está enamorado de Naruto

-en tu sueños yaoistas

-entonces fíjate en una chica intento de Uchiha

-eso no es importante

-ósea que ni siquiera eres capaz de reconstruir el clan… eres una vergüenza para los Uchihas

-una palabra más y terminaras atravesada por un chidori

-quiere verte intentarlo

-bien ya duro suficiente –dijo tía calmándolos a ambos –sabemos que Sasuke es un vengador y todo lo malo que hizo fue por un error, y se supone que tu Uchihita habías superado eso –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero aun así, recuerda todo lo que llore la muerte de Itachi-senpai, tenía ganas de insultarlo un poco –dijo dándole un abrazo a Sasuke el cual intentaba quitársela como si esta fuera un gato sucio pegado como chicle –bien ya que Sasuke-kun y yo somos "amigos" ya que después de todo mi nombre es derivado de Uchiha no puedo tenerlo en mi contra así que, Sasuke puedes retirarte, la siguiente pregunta es para Kakashi. –Sasuke se va

-sé que todos nos lo hemos preguntado ¿Por qué nunca se quita la máscara? ¿Qué oculta? –Uchihita, tía, el público y los que estaban en el calabozo… ehh que digo… el lugar debajo de la plataforma lo miraron esperando una repuesta

-pues la máscara me ayuda a no enfermarme como una mascarilla de doctores… -no pudo terminar

-¡quítate la máscara! –gritaron todos en coro

-¿Por qué quieren ver que hay detrás de mí mascara? –dijo tapándose encima de ella

-¿será porque ha sido el secreto mejor guardado de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden? –dijeron todos con sarcasmo

-bueno debajo de esta mascara tengo… -dijo tomándola para bajarla

_-ni se te ocurra decir que otra mascara_ –dijeron el equipo 7 desde abajo

-entonces no puedo mostrárselos si ya lo saben –dijo indignado

-pero queremos ver que ocultas en tu rostro –dijo Uchihita acercándose

-ok explicare porque no puedo mostrárselos –dijo Kakashi resignado –algunos sabrán algunos no, pero Kishimoto la cago al haberme puesto la máscara, además de que me hizo firmar un documento en el que a cambio de nunca quitarme la máscara me regalaría todos los tomos Icha Icha Paradise –dijo rendido sacando el dichoso documento

-documento mis polainas –dijo tía arrojando el papel – ¡queremos ver tu rostro! –dijo mientras empujaba a Uchihita para quitarle la mascara

-¡quítatela! –dijo Uchihita jalándola

-¡no! –dijo tratando de que no se la quitaran

-¡qué siiii! –dijo jalándola y justo en el momento en que la máscara salía volando por el estudio, se apagaron las luces del mismo

-¿pero qué…? –se escucho

Las luces no volvían pero se escucharon pasos, el sonido de la plataforma, un golpe seco, alguien diciendo auch, sonidos extraños, dos voces gritando seguido de un sonido del suelo, un oooh por parte de todos y cuando todos pensaban que se quedaría así las luces volvieron a encenderse y este era el panorama producido por los sonidos

Kakashi había huido luego de que le quitaran la máscara (nadie puedo ver nada), habían abierto la plataforma, Naruto tenía un chichón causado por un pequeño reflector caído y Hinata trataba de ayudarlo, Orochimaru se encontraba murmurando "sssasssuke-kun" y Sasuke y Sakura uno encima del otro en una posición un poco comprometedora

-se va la luz por un momento y ustedes ya hacen cochinadas –dijo tía cruzada de brazos sobándose al bebe

-mhp –dijo Sasuke levantándose con un leve, invisible y casi imperceptible sonrojo ayudo a Sakura y esta acepto su ayuda y se levanto

-al parecer kishi corto la luz para que no viéramos el rostro de Kakashi-sensei, es en serio que no quiere que veamos su rostro –dijo llegando junto a ellos –bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, sigan mandando preguntas y digan que les parece su opinión es de muchísima ayuda, sigan mandando el chocolate, no se olviden tienen que estar temprano en el público, actualizare tal vez los fines de semana pero el liceo me explota el cerebro así que me esforzaré, quejas, consejos u opiniones déjenselas a tía

-¿Por qué a mí? –dijo la nombrada

-solo déjenlas en reviews. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Preguntas por Uchihita-chan soy Uchihita ella tía y urbi-chan que está enferma

-SAYONARA –dijeron todo el elenco de Naruto Shippuden –aja niña donde está la paga por todo esto –dijeron todos

-eso es kishi –dijo mientras salía corriendo del alcance de todos

…

_Peguntas por Uchihita-chan es patrocinado por ramen Ichiraku y desperdicios de sopa maruchan _

**Aquí segundo capitulo, lamento si no le gustan asi las parejas ni nada pero mi mente es sasusaku y no pude evitar poner al menos esa caída y lo demás, respeto quien no lo es e intentare no colocar algunas cosas asi… y sobre mi discusión con Sasuke repito NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI no leo lemmon porque soy pequeña y leera eso?! Compréndanme el quería encontrarme y lo hizo pero descuiden tenemos una gran relación soy su hermanita perdida x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Aparece el ya tradicional humo y el telon fucsia el cual se cae de repente dando con esta escena

-¿Quién es uno bebe hemocho?, siii tu lo eres, si si tu lo eres –decia Uchihita haciéndole mimos a la panza de tía

-uchihita es un bebe no un perro –decia con una gota en la cien

-shi pelo tu bariguita esh pelura –decía poniendo una vocecilla graciosa

-chicas están al aire –dijo urbi con una leve gota en la cien

-¿ah? –dijeron ambas viendo que se había caído el telon -¡buenas tardes/días/madrugadas/noches o la hora que tegan viendo esto! Que es… ¡preguntas por Uchihita-chan! –dijo Uchihita montándose en un mesa terminando en posición "cool"

-bajate que los muebles son rentados –dijo tía bajito para que solo Uchihita escuchara, claro olvido que tenia micrófono y no le funciono

-bueno como hoy no tengo mucha inspiración ni nada comenzaremos con las preguntas pero primero… -dijo haciendo una pausa dramática -¡TRAIGAN MI PESCADO! –en ese momento cae del techo un pescado frito gigante el cual Uchihita como mitad neko que era (si no se habían dado cuenta tenia orejas y cola n_n) comenzó a devorarlo

-y mientras Uchihita se harta su pescado –dijo tía sentándose –la primera pregunta es de DULCECITO311: hola! oye Uchihita-chan, como le haces pa aguantar tanto, digo, pues con las "aclaraciones de Temari, el vuelo por aerolíneas de "Sakura" (que por cierto, ya se sospechaba que mentía pero la notebook lo demostró... jajaja) de la que no saliste tan bien liberada (quieres ungüento para el dolor... tal vez morfina? n.n) Me encanto la "charla entre tu y Sasuke" lástima que no pudiéramos ver el rostro de Kakashi T.T pero habrá más oportunidades... jajaja xD

-mmm tía ¿Qué es morfina? –dijo inocentemente

-mejor pasemos a lo otro

-¿bien te preguntas como lo soporto? Pues porque amor la serie de Naruto y si eso implica dañarme fisica y mentalmente lo are si es por este anime –dijo orgullosa mientras todos la miraban con ojos llorosos –ademas ya tía me a golpeado mucho como para sentir algo de nuevo –dijo alegre a lo que tía le dio un zape en la cabeza

-pero que cosas dices –dijo nerviosa buscando a tientas las preguntas –bien las preguntas de DULCECITO311: son para el equipo 7

Emerge el equipo 7 desde la plataforma

-bien la primera pregunta es para Sakura: ¿tu cabello es rosa de verdad?, si es así, porque no te lo pintas de otro color, digo es que parece un algodón de azúcar y es muy... rosa (no me gusta el rosa)

Suena música nostálgica de violín /_Miren a la pelo de chicle/nadie la querrá con ese cabello de algodón/ _recordó Sakura las palabras de esas crueles niñas

_-_si, es natural… _desgraciadamente…_ aunque después de todo combina un poco conmigo –dijo moviendolo un poco con una sonrisa

-bien la otra pregunta tambien es para ti y dice: 2. de lo anterior, si te lo pintas, ¿porque de rosa chicle/algodon de azucar?

-mmm… si fuera teñido, que como ya dije es natural, me lo hubiera colocado negro –dijo imaginándose a una si misma de cabello negro –pensandolo bien el rosa me queda mejor

_-_mhp, una niña de cabello azabache y ojos jades seria muy linda, solo digo –dijoen voz baja Sasuke

-¿dijiste algo Sasuke-kun? –pregunto inocente Sakura

-nada –dijo mirando a Uchihita y a tía

-bien la siguiente es para Sasuke: 3. para Sasuke ¿no te daba miedito por la noche cuando estuviste con Orochi-gay, digo maru?... es la neta, eso de "dame tu cuerpo" es muy estremecedor

-soy un Uchiha… nada me da miedo –dijo autosuficiente, a lo que todos lo miraron como que "¿encerio?" –ok si era aterrador, sobre todo la primera vez que dormi aya… me desperte a media noche y lo encontre tomandome un foto dormido con esa sonrisa diabólica luego se fue corriendo gritando "Sasuke-kuuuun". En definitiva casi es igual al miedo que senti cuando no encontre a nadie en el por el distrito Uchiha la noche de la masacre –dijo un poco asustado

-¡jajajaja el teme tiene miedo! –dijo Naruto riéndose por lo cual recibio un golpe por parte del nombrado

-usurotonkashi –dijo enojado

-bien siguiente pregunta –dijo Uchihita imaginándose la escena de Orochi-gay por lo cual tembló –y la ultima de DULCECITO, y es para kakashi-papasito-sexy xD: ¿cuants veces has leido icha icha? pues desde naruto hasta naruto shippuden sigue leyendolo... u_u creo que ya se lo sabe de memoria

-bueno falta poco, unas cuantas leidas y lo aprendo de memoria… y ademas son diferentes tomos

-todos son iguales –dijo uchihita

-el que me regalo Naruto era verdecito azulado a comparación del naranja que siempre llevo –dijo cruzado de brazos a lo que a todos le rodo una gota por la cien

-aja –dijo Uchihita desconfiada –para Sasuke de candice Saint-just: esta gracioso el fic me gustaria saber si tubieron algo sasuke y karin Cx

-¿Karin y yo? Mejor preguntale a Suijetsu el si puede dar una respuesta positiva, ya que los vi desapareser juntos muchas veces –dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras abajo se escuchaba un sentencia de muerte hacie alguien

-ooh SuiKa –dijo tía sobandose el menton –de Sakuraa: Sasuke que sientes por sakura? alguna vez te gusto una chica? como diablos piensas reconstruir tu clan si no te gusta nadie?

-acerca de Sakura tal vez me allá interesado a comparación de las demás chicas pero nada serio –tosido por parte de tía y Uchihita –y lo otro... ¿ahora que lo pienso… como recons… ya encontrare la solución –dijo cerrando los ojos pensativo

-para Naruto: que le ves de interesante a Sakura? Hinata tiene posibilidades? porque eres un idiota?

-es que Sakura-chan me recuerda a mi mama dattebayo… -dijo recordando el mero carácter de Kushina

-si sabes que Hinata dio su vida por ti como lo hizo Kushina, que te ama por mas que tu ni pio le paras, y que aun que te dijo sus sentimientos sigue queriendote como siempre

-… ok con la otra pregunta con lo que acabo de escuchar si tiene posibilidades dattebayo y… no soy idiota

-para Sakura: eres masoquista porque te empecinas en querer a alguien que aparentemente de odia? tu cabello es rosa natural? quieres mas a sasuke o a naruto? esperarias a sasuke para siempre? porque no lo besas de sorpresa (seria interesante que lo hiciera :O) jajaja

-el amor es complicado, no hay razon motivos ni obligaciones solo fluye y no se detiene por mas que intentemos pararlo. Y respondi mi cabello es natural. Y no babeo por Sasuke como cuando era mas pequeña pero si vuelve luego de una pequeña tortura psicologica lo perdonria y lo del beso…

-bien tengo malas noticias… -dijo uchihita lentamente –no are mas capitulos de Preguntas Por Uchihita-chan… el liceo (ya saben 7mo primer año) no me deja mucho tiempo para hacer las historias –llorando a mares –lamento continuarla pero no e tenido esa inspiracion ni creo que la tengo tendre, hasta dentro de un tiempo para hacer este tipo de fics, asi que me duele con el alma pero lo dejare…ademas de que tambien ya me habian regañado porque era ilegal… a lo que bueeeno no le preste mucha atencion hasta hace poco… creo que eso explica tambien la demora de dos o tres semanas de la continuacion… encerio espero que me perdonen los que sean lectores, por dejarla con solo 3 capitulos… gomenasai… -dijo cabisbaja mientras todos lloraban desconsoladamente –si eso significa que no les pagare mas –dijo uchihita viendo al elenco de Naruto

-¿Qué no haras que? Pequeña mocosa –dijeron todos correteando a uchihita

_Espacio publicitario _

_En este ultimo espacio publicitario, patrocinare unos hermosos fics creados por la persona mas hermosa que conosco… osea yo! *-* bien pasen a ver "Me enamore de nuestra amistad" que trata sobre el amor de Sasuke hacia su mejor amiga Sakura… como tomara la noticia de que su amigo de confianza y casi hermano esta enamorado de ella? Pues ya saben solo es publicidad… no me odien por dejar el fic a medias TT_TT tampoco crean que are asi con otros fic este es el unico que dejare asi… lo prometo _


End file.
